Gretel
The Pessimistic Sister “My name is Gretel. What do you want with my personal information ? I won’t let you get away with this. I’ll curse you for three days and three nights and then jam a message in a bottle down your throat and send you up the river.” Gretel is one of famiglia Grimm's caporegimes. She's an extreme pessimist, spiteful with a fierce persecution complex and a razor-sharp tongue. Like her brother Hansel, she's quick to start a fight. Her clothes and satchel are stuffed full of hand grenades. Appearance Personality A young girl that often wears a grim and sour expression. Gretel is very suspicious of others and always out to try her Hand Grenades, with her brother cheering her on. It can be witnessed that she is still not over the loss of her Don, which shows that her family is very important to her. She never forgave anyone who punished her Don, and seeks revenge. History She is one of the Caporegimes of Grimm and a troublemaker at that. She causes an outbreak, alongside her brother and Ande of Andersen, in which Fuka gets caught up. She is a fairytale character created by Dorothy’s magic for her friends, from a fairytale she remembers from the “other world”. Gretel still despises everyone who voted against Hamelin, and will always be on her Dons side. Plot Common Route Relationships Quotes * “You better win, Scarlet…”- Last words. * “I’m sorry for using you as a meatshield when you wandered out into the fray like an idiot.” - Apology to Fuka Trivia * Speaks in a cold voice. * She verbally abuses Robin while he performs his check-up on her. * Often threatens others with hand grenades. * Calls the members of Anderson “Inferior Creatures” * A fight with her is a fight with Grimm. * When Axel and Fuka come to buy cookies from them, she believes it’s an ambush. * She has no intention of making friends. * She sits on an orange carpet in a corner of a street when they sold cookies in the event in the game. * She thinks the compromise is stupid and that they should just break it. * Gretel calls Ande’s friend Juliette stupid. * When her brother wants to keep a pet mouse, she would rather kill all of them. * Is incompetent of close range combat, according to Pashet. * She hates coming to Oz. It took Scarlet the whole day to get her to come to Oz. * It is mentioned on Poni Pachet’s staff blog as well as in the manga that the bird that is always upon Gretel’s shoulder is named “Emergency Rations (非常食)”. In the manga, she tells Fuka that the bird she currently has was of the 4th generation of “Emergency Rations”, but whether or not she was joking about that just to get a reaction from Fuka is unclear. Trivia including major Spoilers * She would rather kill herself than be killed by someone else. This results in her pulling out all her hand grenades after she stepped on a landmine in Andersen. She kisses the last grenade. * When she stepped on a landmine, she tells her brother - who is already deceased - that he didn’t have to worry about her, as she would soon join him. * She couldn’t shed any tears when Hansel died, as she had to work hard for both of them. * She blames everyone else for Hamelin's death, as they were the reason for him being imprisoned in the first place. They use the war to get their revenge. * She uses Aelling’s body as a human shield from Ande’s burning arrow. * When Hansel didn’t answer her straight away, after they killed everyone from Anderson, she was terrified. * Gretel hides a stick of dynamite in Aelling’s scarf and baits Ande, and in the end pushes him into her to take Ande out. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Famiglia Grimm Category:Caporegime